Wounds
by KisaragiNana
Summary: Nunca pensó verse envuelto en una situación así. Creando lazos por todos lados y todos confiando en sus palabras. " Syo, algún día se han de enterar." Nanami sabe de esto...¿eso la hace complice, verdad? Bueno, ser el objeto de comfort de los demás tiene sus ventajas al fin y al cabo. No se arrepentía, todo era simple prueba de su pequeño problema./Próximamente será M/
1. Chapter 1

**Ah~ nuevo fanfic. Esta vez enfocado en Syo ° v°)b espero que les guste anyone x syo.**

**Aclaraciones:  
**_! x Syo_**  
_Próximamente contenido explícito:_  
**_-Palabras antisonantes.  
-Contenido sexual.** /trios, orgías, etc./  
**_

* * *

_**Nunca pensó verse envuelto en una situación así. Creando lazos por todos lados y todos confiando en sus palabras. " Syo, algún día se han de enterar." Nanami sabe de esto...¿eso la hace complice, verdad? Bueno, ser el objeto de comfort de los demás tiene sus ventajas al fin y al cabo. No se arrepentía, todo era simple prueba de su pequeño problema.**_

* * *

Se miró al espejo, estaba desnudo, nunca había tenido problemas al verse a si mismo, estaba totalmente acostumbrado a verse y también a los demás...bueno, sólo a su hermano Kaoru, después de muchas duchas desde pequeños la vergüenza es lo último que le quedaba. Aunque pareciera que en él no había ni un rastro de ella.

Su dedos recorrieron desde su meijlla, pasando por su barbilla y cuello hasta llegar a su torso. Se estaba examinando completamente, podía ver a la perfección las pequeñas marcas moradas en su clavícula y unas marcas de dientes en su cuello, aunque el color ya era algo opaco podía verlas bien. Después miró sus caderas, estas tenías moretones aún más grandes y más claros. Y ni se diga de sus muslos, pues estos parecían estar totalmente morados. No había duda de porqué le dolía el caminar. Miró sus muñecas y abrió los ojos sorprendido, éstas también estaban marcadas. ¿Tan descuidado era?

Sonrió al ver su rostro, éste estaba impecable y si ningun aruñón, mordida o marca, como siempre. Al menos sabían obedecer ordenes...aunque al final el que acataba órdenes era él. Tocó sus labios, estos le dolían un poco ya que estaban un poco hinchados, debía dejar de _morderse tan fuerte._

Una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro al verse por completo después de haber asimilado cada detalle que ahora había en su cuerpo. Todo era una prueba de lo que alguna vez sucedio. Con esas marcas durante el tiempo que durasen no se olvidaría de ningun detalle de lo ocurrido, de cómo llegarón esas marcas a su lugares y por qué. Le gustaba verlas, en verdad le gustaban...

—Se ven algo lindos en ti — Dijo en una voz que sonaba totalmente Hipócrita.

Soltó una pequeña risita y se giró sobre sus talones para ir a buscar un cambio de ropa y arreglarse para otro día. Espera que fuera igual de interesante que el anterior.

Optó por algo casual el día de hoy, se echó un último vistazo en el espejo asegurándose que ninguna de las marcas en su cuello y muñecas se notaran y que su cabello estuviera prolijamente peinado y que su fedora estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Todo en su lugar.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del dormitorio para reunirse con sus_ compañeros _en la planta baja, no tenía nada importante que hacer el día de hoy pero por alguna razón estaba emocionado por empezar.

—¡Buenos días, chicos!—Se pudo escuchar mientras bajaba por las escaleras con toda energía.

Todos sonrieron al verle bajar tan contento.

Cómo no sí él era la chispita del grupo.

* * *

Ugh, ´mátenme~

Nuevo fanfic enfocado en Syo~ espero que les guste y continuen aún después de este pequeño prólogo. Dejen sus lindos comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y todas esas hermosas cosas que ustedes hacen. Perdonen si suena muy fuerte pero les juro que lo narraré de la manera más suave posible, lol Syo be a bitch.

~PKisaragi.


	2. Capítulo Uno

¡YA! ACTUALIZACÓN WOOOHHHH~~

**Aclaraciones:  
**_! x Syo_**  
_Próximamente contenido explícito:_  
**_-Palabras antisonantes.  
-Contenido sexual.** /trios, orgías, etc./**_

* * *

_**Capítulo uno**_

"_**Pétalos florecen adentro de mí  
En mi mojado corazón, la lluvia cae"**_

Pareciera ser un día totalmente normal lleno de trabajo por todos lados: su entrenamiento matutino de todos los días a las siete, desayuno a las ocho con treinta, salir de los dormitorios a las nueve, una entrevista a medio día, un programa a las dos, un comercial a las cuatro, grabación en el estudio a las seis y listo para regresar a los dormitorios para terminar sus prácticas con su tutor a las nueve. Sin duda su agenda estaba muy apretada.

Pero nada de eso le molestaba, era lo que había estado deseando desde pequeño, el poder estar frente a las cámaras y hacer feliz a otra gente aunque... últimamente se hizo una pregunta que no se pudo responder él mismo:

"_¿Quién me hará feliz a mi?**"**_

Sonaba algo egoísta pero era cierto. Claro que era feliz, tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado. Sin embargo, nuevas cosas estaban llamando su atención, las chicas últimamente eran más fáciles que de costumbre y era que él no se atrevía a maltratar ni el más pequeño mechón de cabello de una dama, no, él siempre era un caballero y el chico ideal para cualquiera pero... aún faltaba algo, se sentía algo vacío y no le agradaba ese sentimiento.

Iba de regreso del estudio de grabación a los dormitorios cuando un mensaje le llegó al móvil.

【**"**_Ochibi, ¿Ya estás de regreso?  
Ai está como fiera.**"**_】

De una manera u otra ese mensaje le pudo sacar una sonrisa de verdad, no como las que había hecho durante todo el día que sólo eran una máscara de respeto para los ejecutivos y sus fans.

Tomó el móvil y en la pantalla táctil comenzó a tipear una respuesta

【"Ya voy en camino,hay mucho tránsito

creo que hubo un choque.

Dile que se calme, le saldrán arrugas. WwW"】

Estaba...de buen humor, no le importaba llegar y escuchar los sérmones que Ai le tendría preparado. Primero sobre la puntualidad y después de responsabilidad y disciplina. Ya se lo sabía perfectamente. Tal vez y también le dejaba una tarea extra.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar y leyó el nuevo mensaje que había llegado y se echó una carcajada tan fuerte que le fue imposible al chofer del auto no voltearlo a ver por el retrovisor. El mensaje contenía una foto de Ren como primer plano y al fondo a Ai sentado en el sófa del recibidor con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Le resultaba gracioso el descaro de Ren.

Dejó en su bolsillo su móvil y recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía faltaba mucho por llegar a los dormitorios y a como iban las cosas llegaría al rededor de quince para las diez. Ai iba a estar tan molesto. Pero no era culpa de Syo así que no le dio más importancia y le pareció que una siesta durante el trayecto estaría bien. Realmente estaba cansado.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

El regaño llegó como esperado y la sesión se canceló a falta de tiempo, ya era demasiado tarde. Syo subió a su dormitorio y , como ya lo veía venir, fue tacleado por su compañero de cuarto en un fuerte abrazo que parecía tener la intención de asfixiarlo.

—¡Syo-chan, te extrañé tanto hoy! ¡Estuviste todo el día fuera —Continuó aprentando más al menor que trataba de soltarse de su agarre.— ¡Fue un día muy lento! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Y finalmente lo dejó ir dejándole caer al suelo, Syo trataba de recuperar el aire para poder responderle al mayor. Si que era pesado algunas veces.

—Natsuki, ya te he dicho que no me recibas así—Se incorporó frente a él y sonrió.— Fue un día rápido para mi, tal vez porque tuve mucho trabajo.

Caminó hasta su closet mientras le hablaba al mayor sobre sus trabajos ya que éste le había preguntado, sacó un cambio de ropa dispuesto a irse por una ducha.

—Syo-chan tiene mucho trabajo. ¡Da lo mejor de ti, Syo-chan!

Sonrió y antes de entrar al cuarto de baño respondió girando su cabeza para ver a su amigo.

—Tú también, Natsuki.

Entró al cuarto y directamente fue hacia la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr por unos segundos para después empezar a quitarse la ropa. Ya estando finalmente desnudo entró bajo el chorro de agua. Se sentía realmente bien la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel.

Fue durante se aplicaba el shampoo cuando la imagen de Ren vino a su mente, primero fue la imagen que le había enviado mientras iba de regreso...¿Por qué Ren fue el que le avisó de la desesperación de Ai y no Natsuki? Ai no era su tutor... Realmente no lo había pensado cuando recibió el mensaje.

Se enjuagó el shampoo de su cabello y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. En verdad, desde que la pregunta _¿Quien me hará feliz? _Se cruzó por su mente había estado pensando demasiado. Incluso se había cansado de eso.

Pasó el acondicionador por su cabello y lo dejó ahi por unos momentos mientras se tallaba el cuerpo con una esponja. Se sentía raro, hace mucho que no se sentía así...sabía muy bien qué era eso y nunca le había gustado pero, ahora era algo diferente. Tenía que arreglarlo.

—Mierda. Justo cuando me estoy bañando.

Trató de no pensar en nada que empeorara el problema aún más, aunque no tuviera realmente cosas en qué pensar para que eso pasara, pero...no pudo evitar pensar en Ren; en como actuaba todo el tiempo, en como él era un don juán por todos lados con las chicas y cuando andaba de humor también con algunos chicos. Le molestaba, con toda la honestidad posible podía decir que le molestaba. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba eso? No era como si estuviera celoso de que todas las chicas estuvieran detrás de él. Syo amaba a sus fans, eran luz de sus ojos. Aunque por más que tratará de ignorar esos pensamientos más y más continuaban llegando a su mente.

Se lavó rápidamente y salió de la ducha. Nada había pasado, fue un alivio. Comenzó a vestirse con el pijama y salió después de haber dejado su ropa en el cesto para esta.

Cuando salió pudo ver a Natsuki ya listo para dormir y a Ai arreglando algunas cosas en su escritorio, pareciera que no podía dejar nada fuera de su lugar.

—Buenas noches, Ai.

No quiso decirle más ya que podría seguir molesto por haber llegado tarde.

—Buenas noches.

Aunque haber respondido por sólo cortesía no le quitaba que eso aliviaba de cierta forma a Syo. Había veces en que no le dirigía la palabra hasta que fuera necesario hacerlo.

Tomó su lugar en la cama superior de la litera y se giró mirando a la pared. Mañana sería un día aún más agotador.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

—Syo-chan, Syo-chan...—escuchaba una voz a lo lejos junto a unos pequeños empujones en su brazo derecho.— Syo-chan, despierta.

Se giró para su lado derecho y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Natsuki, frunció el ceño ante la molestia de la luz que emanaba la lámpara. Era lo único mala de estar arriba; la luz le llegaba más fuerte a él.

—Es el turno de cocinar de Ren—Explicó el más grande.— Quiere saber qué quieres para desayunar.

Syo se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, escondiéndose de la luz y dispuesto a volverse a dormir.

—Pan con queso—Respondió en un tono somnoliento.

—¿Eh, en serio?

—Si...

Natsuki no le dio más importancia y salió de la habitación. El cuarto quedó en silencio y Syo sabía que no podría volverse a dormir, la luz le molestaba demasiado.

—Levántate, Syo.

No estaba solo. Echó un bufido y se sentó. Sentía perfectamente la sangre recorriéndole la cabeza, se había levantado demasiado rápido y ahora estaba mareado.

—Ya. Ya estaba despierto—Se quejó de nuevo mientras bajaba por la escalerilla.

Ai lo miró desde su escritorio y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se le acercara.

—¿Qué?

Frunció el ceño y la primera reprimenda del día se dio.

—No me hables así.

—¡Perdooooón! —No pudo evitar hacerlo en el tono sarcástico que tanto molestaba a Ai.

Ai sólo torció los ojos y estiró su brazo para alcanzarle unos papeles al rubio. Casi se los había aventado en la cara.

—Este es tu horario de hoy. Asegúrate de cumplirlo perfectamente.

Syo miró las hojas dadas y se sorprendió de no tener tanto trabajo como el día anterior. Una entrevista y una sesión de fotos, luego leería los detellas de cada una.

—¡Si, Señor! —Gritó imitando perfectamente a un soldado frente a su general, colocando su mano derecha sobre su frente.

—Qué molesto eres.—Y se volteó para encarar a su monitor de nuevo.

**.****・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡****o o****｡・゜゜・｡**

—¡Ochibi, qué bueno que bajas! Te estaban esperando.

Ese era Ren, como siempre, dirigiéndosele de la manera que más le molestaba. A pesar de haberle preparado el desayuno, Syo le gritó a diestra y siniestra un montón de cosas que tenían que ver con no llamarle así. Era una escena muy casual de las mañanas en las que Ren preparaba el desayuno.

Tomó su lugar a lado de su tutor y seguido por Otoya a su derecha. Dejó caer dramáticamente su cabeza sobre el plato vacío mientras esperaba su desayuno.

—¡Me muero de sueño! —Gritó desesperadamente.

Sintió unas palmadas en su espalda y sólo giró su cabeza sin la intención de levantarse

—Lévantate o te serviré el pan en la cabeza—Ren le había amenazado fríamente y en cuanto lo esuchó, se irguió en su espalda dejándole libre el espacio.— ¡Qué buen niño!

Ahora imitaba a una madre, o como Reiji gustaba llamarle "Mama-Ren"

Era increíble como Ren manejaba complacer a todos con su propio desayuno, claro que eran "sencillos", cocinar siete a nueve platillos diferentes en tan corto tiempo era impresionante. Syo apenas manejaba tener uno para trece personas.

Un desayuno ruidoso transcurrió durante 30 minutos como todas las mañanas. Cada miembro se levantaba de su lugar y dejaba el plato en el fregadero para después retirarse y cumplir con sus deberes del día.

El comedor terminó sólo y ahora estaban los chicos en el recibidor esperando a que llegasen los autos para llevarles a sus respectivos destinos.

Mientras esperaba en el sofá, Syo decidió leer la hoja que Ai le había dado en el dormitorio. Sonrió al ver que podría llegar al dormitorio más temprano de lo normal. Leyó los detalles y bien pudo ver que el único deber que tenía era una sesión fotográfica junto con Ren para alguno revista de modas. . . a las nueve a.m.

Faltaban sólo treinta minutos para dicha hora.

—Syo, van a llegar tarde—Soltó su tutor mientras pasaba de largo por detrás de él hacia otra habitación.

En cuanto escucharon un auto afuera, Otoya y Cecil comezarón a empujar a Syo y Ren para que salieran lo más rápido posible y que el tiempo fuera suficiente para llegar.

—¡Hey, dejen de empujar!

No es que se estuvieran oponiendo, es mas, era innecesario pero no parecían entender. Ren subió a la limusina seguido de Syo quien perdió brutalmente el equilibrio al subir un pie y ser empujado por los otros dos, causando que cayera sobre Ren. Otoya y Cecil cerraron la puerta rápidamente y le dieron unas cuantas palmadas al auto indicándole al chofer que ya se podían ir.

—¡Perdón, Ren!

Decía Syo mientras trataba de levantarse por completo del cuerpo de Ren, al momento de levantarse su cabeza chocó contra el techo tan bajo del auto. Dejó salir un grito de dolor y se tomó la cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo cerrando los ojos fuertemente a causa del dolor.

Ren sólo miraba divertido la escena tan graciosa que había pasado frente a él y le divertía aun más que Syo estuviera tan nervioso por un pequeño error. Se lo pensó dos veces y no más. Tomó con su mano derecha con suma delicadeza el mentón de Syo y le hizo subir la cabeza para verlo. Gracias a la corta distancia que había entre ellos fue demasiado fácil rozar sus labios con los del rubio para finalmente darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

Un Syo sonrojado y más que confundido lo miraba.

—No pasa nada, Ochibi.

Syo no dijo nada y sólo se quitó de encima de él, colocándose al otro extremo del auto sin dirigirle siquiera la mirada. Estaba muy apenado ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué no hizo nada? En verdad no lo había visto venir, nunca se imaginó que...bueno si, días atrás se había preguntado cómo sería besar a un chico y por cosas raras de su cabeza que ni él podía explicar la primera persona en le que pensó fue Ren. Tal vez porque es tan coqueto con todos que no dudaría que haya tenido alguna relación con un hombre.

Prefirió no decir nada en todo el camino o Ren no lo dejería de molestar después.

Aunque, de hecho, no le dirigió la palabra a Ren en todo el día ni cuando llegaron al estudio ni cuando estuvieron en los vestidores siendo arreglados. Trataba de evitar cualquier contacto visual con él.

En la sesión no podía dejar de desear que ésta acabase. La fotográfa era una pervertida de lo peor, se supone que era una campaña publicitaria de ropa para la nueva temporada, pero esta les estaba casi dejando sin ropa tras cada foto. Pedía poses que eran demasiado para él, Ren parecía no tener problema con ese tipo de cosas, para él era otra sesión de fotos.

—¡Bien, ahora Syo dale la espalda a la cámara!—Los gritos de la mujer podían ser bien oídos por todos los presentes y posiblemente también por los que estaban en la habitaciones cercanas.

Syo obedeció y se giró. Otra orden fue dada: una mirada3/4 sobre el hombro.

La fotos necesarias fueron tomadas y ahora se les había sido permitido jugar con su imaginación. Después de algunas poses por ellos mismos, Ren le tomó de su brazo derecho, sujetándolo por la cadera y loacercó a él. El movimiento fue tan repentino que ni tiempo de ponerse rojo le dio.

Unas cuantas fotos más y ya se encontraban de nuevo en el vestidor para irse a los dormitorios pronto. Syo estaba muy cansado, cambiarse de ropa tan seguido lo había enfadado por más que le encatara ésta.

Ambos estaban en su mundo mientras esperaban que llegaran por ellos al vestidor; Ren en el sófa con la mirada en su célular desplazando los infinitos tweet que iban apareciendo en su pantalla; Syo estaba sentado en el suelo frente al espejo quitándose el maquillaje que habían decidido ponerle, aunque sólo fuera un poco de delíneador y base se sentía algo hastiado.

—Hey, Syo.

No recibió respuesta.

Volvió a llamarle y tampoco recibió alguna contestación. Entonces, miró con cuidado al chico y se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía puestos audífonos. Sintió un alivio, por un momento creyó que lo seguía ignorando.

Se levantó de su lugar, fue hacía donde él y se sentó a su derecha, mirándolo fijamente. Syo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor puesto que aun estaba muy entrado en tratar de quitarse el delíneador sin dejar manchas tan notables. Pobre, no podía hacer mucho con una toallita húmeda.

Ren le quitó un aurícular, llamando su atención. El rubio lo miró y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas y volvío a girarse para seguir con lo que hacía. Ren bufó molesto.

—No me digas que estás enojado.

El tono que usó parecía más juguetón que molesto, Ren podía ser tan pesado pero nunca haría algo así para hacer enojar al rubio. De cierto modo, se estaba preocupando por él.

—¿No me dirás lo que te pasa?

Syo suspiró y cerró sus ojos en resignación. Se quitó el otro aurícular y se giró nuevamente a verlo, directamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lo miraba demandando una respuesta, no estaba molesto, sólo un poco confundido, si esa podría ser la palabra.

Ren giró los ojos al techo y soltó una risilla por lo bajo, rodó sus ojos y lo miró divertido. Entonces... si había sido el beso lo que había mantenido al chico tan distante de él. Le resultaba muy gracioso lo fácil que había sido.

Syo frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar la risita salir de los labios del otro. Se estaba burlando de él y eso lo estaba comenzado a molestar. Sintió que su rubor crecía más y el ambiente parecía haberse hecho un poco más pesado y el aire le era díficil de respirar.

—Porque quise.

Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y los puños, ahora su enojo era evidente y crecía aun más al notar la cara de satisfacción del mayor al verlo tan molesto. Sentía una falsa opresión en su pecho, deseaba que no fuera ningun ataque aunque no doliera como uno. No, seguramente era el sentimiento de desepción tratando de ser sellado.

—Y porque pude.

Pop.

Sintió como algo se había roto en su interior. Definitivamente se estaba burlando de él.

—¡Eres un m...!

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió esas falsas mariposas en su interior y sus labios se mojaron con saliva ajena. Siendo callado por el contacto de sus labios con los del mayor, sintió como todo el enojo se iba a un lado para abrirle paso de nuevo a la vergüenza.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo comenzar a corresponderle, lentamente había empezado a mover sus labios junto con los del mayor, era algo suave y delicado, como si uno de los dos fuera romperse si no tenían el debido cuidado. Sus manos temblaban sobre su regazo y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas. ¿Esto estaba bien? No se sentía mal de ninguna manera, el aire había dejado de hacerle falta y la opresión en su pecho había desaparecido.

Esuchó un sonido hueco y en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta estaba mirando el blanco techo del vestidor, luego visualizó a Ren sobre él.

¿Cuándo...?

Nuevamente sintió como sus labios eran sellados de nuevo por la caricia de los otros pero esta vez un tanto demandantes a ser correspondidos nuevamente, cosa que no se hizo esperar pues esta segunda vez los labios del chico los recibieron gustosamente.

Syo no pudo aguantarlo más y pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros rodeando el cuello de Ren en un intento de profundizar más el beso. Abrió sus ojos un poco y vio frente él a el jovén todo sonrojado. Una mano traviesa se deslizó por el mentón hasta el pecho del rubio. Sonrió sobre el beso y su lengua pidió acceso a la boca de Syo, quien con algo de sorpresa y duda, lentamente aceptó, abriendo paso a la lengua del mayor. Era raro sentir algo caliente recorrerla, abrió los ojos con la vista algo nublada y con dificultad de enfocar bien, los cerró nuevamente con suavidad y de nuevo atrajó al hombre hacia él. Estaba comenzo a querer más.

Pequeños sonidos habían empezado a salir de boca, sonidos que no se imaginó escuchar, eran algo bajos pero subían cada vez que Ren trataba de succionar su lengua y morder sus labios. De pronto, el aire había comenzado a hacerle falta a ambos. Y como quien no quiere, Ren se separó unos cuantos centímetros lentamente de la boca del chico, quien permanecía con los ojos entre abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente mientras soltaba unos bajos jadeos en un intento de regular su respiración.

—Te ves encantador, Ochibi—Susurró suavemente contra la oreja de Syo, causándole escalofríos.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder verle el rostro, ahora podía ver el rostro desubicado del chico. Estaba totalmente confundido, sin entender lo que pasaba. Quiso lanzarle una sarta de palabras totalmente molesto cuando finalmente había comprendido lo que le había dicho, pero alguien en la puerta avisando que el auto estaba listo se lo impidió.

Ren le ayudó a levantarse cargándolo en sus brazos muy a su protesta y lo llevó hasta el auto de tal modo. Sólo quería que eso terminara, le causaba demasiada pena que lo vieran siendo cargado aunque sólo fueran las personas de staff, quienes ya conocían cómo era la relación de ambos así que esos tratos no eran algo raro de ver.

—¿Por qué me cargaste? No soy un inválido como para que lo hagas.

Estaba molesto, claro que si, ya había sido suficiente de Ren en el día. Estaba seguro que todo era por el accidente de la mañana.

—Estabas tan distraído que creí que apenas podrías caminar— Con cierta vanidad en su voz le respondió mientras veía por la ventana del auto.

Dejó de mirar el paisaje para pasarse junto al menor, poniéndose muy cerca de él nuevamente.

—Oh, ahora te preocupas por mi...No sabía que fueras tan considerado.

Soltó una risita ante el comentario del rubio. Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas del otro y con suavidad se acercó a sus labios para unirlos nuevamente. Aunque todo lo había hecho lentamente, tomó por sorpresa al menor, quien no dudo en corresponder para después separarlo abruptuamente.

—¡¿Qué carajos, Ren?!—Soltó por primera vez para sorpresa del mayor—¿Qué te ha dado por besarme hoy?

Incluso Ren se hizo la misma pregunta, pero sería honesto con Syo y consigo mismo. Le gustó. Así simplemente. La pequeña probada que le había dado en la mañana le había gustado y quería más y si podía obtener más claro que lo conseguiría, sus labios tenían algo que le gustaba, algo que no había encontradro en ninguna chica antes y vaya que había beasado a varias a lo largo de su corta vidañ.

—Ya te dije: se me dio la gana hacerlo.

Despreocupadamente se recosto contra el respaldo viendo el techo para luego girar su mirada directamente al rostro molesto del rubio.

—¿No me dirás que te gustaron mis besos?

Su rostro se volvió de un color carmesí por quién sabe qué vez en el día, pareciera que Ren podía leerle la mente pues había comenzado a pensar en la manera que lo había besado en el vestidor.

—¡N-no es eso...!

Si respondía que no sería una clara mentira pues le había gustado y _mucho. _También quería probar nuevamente esos labios pero sabía que estaba mal, no sólo con la agencia sino consigo mismo... él no era gay, nunca pensó así de ningún chico. ¿Por qué con Ren si?

—¿Me lo vas a negar?

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo nuevamente se había comenzado a acercar a él y con la intención de robarle un par de caricias más. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició con delicadeza con la parte frontal de sus dedos.

Negarle tal cosa sería otra mentira, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Nuevamente sintió sus labios mojarse y esta vez no se quejó ni hizo nada simplemente se quedó quieto allí, correspondiendo lento como debía ser. Ren no buscaba ahogarlo en un beso lleno de pasión, sólo quería sentir esos labios contra los suyosde una manera que le permitiera disfrutarlos al máximo.

—Pero, hacerlo no está bien...

Dijo en un susurro al terminar el contacto. Sus ojos tenían cierta preocupación.

—¿Por qué? Nadie debe saberlo.

Una sonrisa se presentó en el mayor, al ver que lentamente el chico estaba accediendo a dejarle probar más de una vez.

El auto se detuvo, miró por la ventana y pudo ver que habían llegado a su destino. Acercó sus labio a la mejilla de Syo y la besó con suavidad.

—¿No es así?—Susurró contra su oído y después bajó del auto dejando al chico ahi.

¿Eso era... una propuesta? ¿Estaba bien aceptarlo...así? Sonrió para si mismo y salió del auto detrás del mayor. Varias imagenes pasarón por su cabeza, cosas que , nuevamente, nunca había imaginado.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y con la voz suficientemente baja para que el otro pudiera oirlo contestó a su pregunta anterior.

—Creo que tienes razón.

* * *

Parece que está un poco largooo,~ whoops, no importa, ya debía esto. Me tardé mucho en actualizar orz.

Ya aclaré que esto es un Todos x Syo, y la primera persona con la que decidí metterlo fue con Ren porque como que le dará sentido a todo los demás. ewe pinshee Ren lujurioso y Syo dejado(?

Pienso hacer dos capítulos por persona + capítulo enfocado a la diva + feelings encontrados. Estará bien pinshe largo8? espero terminarlo!

Dejen su lindo review, yo acepto de todo, desde críticas hasta recomendaciones.

~Nana


End file.
